


Curcol Erika

by revabhipraya



Series: Curcol [1]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drama, F/M, Random & Short, Random thought, Randomness, thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Gue paling gak suka kalo ada yang nanya kenapa gue bisa jadian sama si Ojek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, absurd, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

_**erika guruh's pov** _

.

.

.

Gue paling gak suka kalo ada yang nanya kenapa gue bisa jadian, atau minimalnya bisa suka, sama si Ojek.

Gue tau lo semua kepo dengan hubungan kami. Gue juga tau gue ini preman sekolah kelas kakap, sedangkan dia adalah ahli waris Yamada _Corporation_ yang keren ajegile. Sekali denger juga lo bakal mikir bahwa hubungan kami ini gak mungkin, 'kan? Ngaku deh, gak usah ngelak.

Sama sih, gue juga heran kenapa dia bisa suka sama gue. Kalo gue suka sama dia kan wajar, ya? Siapa sih yang nggak suka sama cowok super tajir dan _gentleman_ kayak dia? Eh, gak usah bilang-bilang ke dia kalo gue sebut _gentleman_ , bisa mati berdiri dia entar.

Pokoknya gitu lah! Pusing gue jelasinnya!

Intinya, gue beneran heran kenapa cowok itu bisa suka sama gue. Gue tau gue emang rada cakep sebagai cewek, soalnya gue kan punya saudari kembar identik yang katanya cewek paling cakep di sekolah, jadi gue cakep juga, 'kan?

Tapi gue tau si Ojek itu bukan cowok yang doyan sama cewek gara-gara tampangnya. Cewek kayak Eliza si kembaran identik gue ataupun Val si bule sok cupu sama sekali bukan tipikal cewek favoritnya. Gue tau itu.

Cuma kalo dibandingin sama gue, Eliza jelas jauh lebih cakep sebagai cewek. Dia gak cuma modal tampang, asal lo tau. Dia juga feminin, manis, jago drama, pokoknya kecewekan banget, deh!

Eh, tapi jelas gue lebih keren, dong. Soal pelajaran sih, gue tetap nomor satu. _Thanks to_ daya ingat fotografis yang Tuhan berikan kepada gue.

Balik lagi ke masalah Ojek, aneh banget rasanya dia lebih memilih gue, cewek cakep berkualitas jelek―tukang jotos, tukang palak, sampai langganan detensi. Gak tau kenapa gue masih bisa hidup di dunia ini dengan cukup damai―ketimbang Eliza, cewek cakep yang kualitas ceweknya jauh di atas gue. Maksud gue, muka kami sama gitu loh, si Ojek tinggal milih aja dia mau yang kualitasnya kayak gimana. Yang preman sekolahan atau primadona sekolahan.

Tapi dia milih gue.

Dia milih gue, cewek dengan kemasan cewek terbobrok sekaligus isian cewek terbobrok yang pernah ada.

Mana predikat "pembunuh" juga sempat jadi nama tengah gue saat gue kelas sepuluh.

Erika 'Pembunuh' Guruh. Keren sekaligus sedih, gitulah.

Tuh kan, gue mulai ngelantur lagi. Balik ke awal gue benci kalo ada yang nanya soal perasaan gue pada si Ojek. Kalo gue suka kan terserah gue, kalo gue gak suka juga terserah gue. Terus masalahnya sama lo apa?

Bodo ah, gue laper.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini ... random orz
> 
> Iseng aja awalnya pingin buat sudut pandang Erika tanpa konflik yang berbelit. Eh, maksudnya kalo ada konflik yaa nggak perlu dijelasin banget gitu. Cukup dia aja mencak-mencak sendiri soal masalahnya. /gagitu
> 
> Hidup Erika! /nawn
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya x"""")


End file.
